Bufandas y selecciones
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Lo que hay detrás de las determinaciones impuestas por el Sombrero Seleccionador.


**Cláusula de propiedad intelectual: **J.K. Rowling

**Notas de un secreto: **Saludos. Pues esto es una pequeña y aberrante explicación del proceso de selección de casas en Hogwarts. Porque hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador tiene su derecho a expresarse. 

**De bufandas y selecciones.**

Memorias de un secreto

Oh, aquel proceso de selección de casa, cosa monótona e interesante por partes iguales. Seguro os preguntareis el motivo de mi aparentemente contradictorio argumento, pero no os preocupéis, que la explicación es quizás más simple que el propio comentario.

Soy un sombrero. Corrección, no soy un sombrero, soy: El Sombrero Seleccionador. Sí, de mí y sólo de mí pende la elección más anhelada por los estudiantes año con año. Siempre el mismo refulgir con un brillo expectante de todos los pares de ojos centrados en mí, esperando mi respuesta. He ahí lo monótono. Sin importar cuántas generaciones de magos pasen, lo único que obtengo es esa mirada cargada de fingido desinterés – pero expectante desde lo más profundo del ego – por parte de los que me ven desde las cuatro enormes mesas.

Hace algunos años comencé a entonar canciones compuestas por mí para paliar un poco el aburrimiento soporoso en el que vivo. No funcionó. Creo que a los magos de hoy no se les da bien el apreciar el fino instinto musical que poseo; cosas de oídos parece ser. Fuera como fuese, resultó caer en la más abismal monotonía de nuevo… Los de las mesas mirándome, y yo justificándome con ser un trozo de tela para no ser despedido con tomates.

Lo único interesante, o que me sigue llamando la atención, es aquella pequeña fracción del estudiantado que no está apoltronado en las bancas. Aquellos cuya túnica no tiene el color marcado todavía, sino que permanece imperturbablemente negra. Sí, aquellos chiquillos solos pueden llegar a resultar mucho más agraciados que el centenar que ya seleccioné.

¿Por qué? Porque en sus ojos veo muchas cosas. Desde ansias y nervios hasta indiferencia. Sé que algunos piensan que son aptos para tal o cual casa, creyendo que lo traen por sangre, como si el hecho de que sus padres hubiesen sido Ravenclaw les confiriera el mismo derecho de inmediato. Otros se acarician el cabello por pánico a las multitudes, o clavan sus orbes en mí como si puñales fueran, como si creyeran que de este momento pende su vida. Su adultez mágica.

Los examino a todos con detenimiento, posando la mirada que no tengo en su complexión o en sus actitudes. Algunos de sus ojos son verdes, otros pardos o azules; los hay grandes y pequeños. Algunos miran el Gran Comedor con asombro y otros se visualizan en la Sala Común de la casa a la que quieren ingresar. Reconocen ojos o saludan con un pequeño gesto de bondad. Y entonces comienza el rictus.

Pasa la primera persona. Y me fijo a dónde se dirigen sus ojos para poder hablarle al oído. Me di cuenta de que aquello me daba gracia desde hace muchos años ya. Aparentemente, esos chiquillos asumen que yo tengo a bien analizar sus pensamientos. Eso me da gracia. Luego, grito el nombre de la mesa que mira, quizás tomando en cuenta que es una linda combinación de colores, o en su defecto me aventuro con uno al azar.

_Gryffindor_

_Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

Sí, cualquiera de ellas puede ser. Eso lo defino por los ojos o el tono de piel. A unos les van bien las bufandas verdes, a otros las rojas… hay gente a la que ningún color le sienta. Así es la vida. Por eso me tomo mi tiempo con los que no han dejado los ojos en algún tablón. Procuro buscar para ellos una bufanda que les siente, al tiempo que me divierto haciéndoles la cháchara para que crean que soy un erudito.

Otros sólo son perder el tiempo. Aquellos chiquillos que deberían llegar y sentarse sin obligarme a posarme en sus cabezas porque su deseo es tan claro que resulta obvio que los complaceré. U otros que tienen gomina y me dejan pegajoso el interior, a ellos les grito rápido – antes de haberme posado en su cráneo – cualquier cosa. Luego, dicen que era _obvio _que los colocaría ahí.

Mi secreto es que yo sólo los puse porque era más que evidente que deseaban esa combinación de colores, o que les iba mejor esa bufanda. Lo demás, aquella idea de las aptitudes… Bueno, todos necesitan el golpecito en la espalda del ego en ocasiones.

Y ahí concluye mi trabajo. Simple.

Pese a ello, muchos magos creen que mi trabajo define lo que ellos son. Que una cama en tal o cual ala del castillo los hace distintos. Hay quienes me han culpado por los caminos que ha tomado su vida… pero yo, yo sólo soy un sombrero que elije a los alumnos por las bufandas de las casas. Lo que ellos hagan de esos colores, eso ya no es cosa mía.

**Notas de Memorias: **Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?


End file.
